One Walk Changed It All
by PLLFandom121
Summary: Noel has always been the smooth talker always the flirt, but they always turn off when he is with Aria. On the other hand is to busy dealing with A she had no time for love. But when they bump into the hallway they finally learn what these feelings are. (First couple chapters are building up the plot but after that the fun starts)
1. One Walk

**Noel's POV**

I watched her walk down the hall way, God she was beautiful not like the other girls always dressing in designer clothes, always dressing unique weather she was in leopard print or had feathers dangling from her ears, either way she looked perfect. It was bind boggling she would walk around the school looking as though she doesn't have a care in the world, even with everything going on at home with her folks and not to mention Mike. I want her more than anything I don't know why I feel this way I've had plenty of girlfriends but they've all come running to me and never letting go. I've never been scared to ask a girl out before, I've never scared of rejection, not until now.

 **Aria's POV**

This is the second time I've caught him staring at me, Khan's don't stare not unless there is something terribly wrong with your outfit, hair or even just the slightest stain would cause them to stare and make you feel uncomfortable. Its Noel Khan were talking about I've been crushing on him ever since he moved to Rosewood but since Ali's gone there's just been something missing. She was always the strong one, the leader. As the last chime of the locker bell went I slowly made my way to my locker. Once I opened my locker a small note came falling onto the floor. I thought it was just a prank. But once I opened it I looked in horror. "Can't wait for Period One there's a surprise for you **–A** ". A? Whose A? Allison? No it can't be she's dead. What surprise? Questions came flooding to me like a wave. The girls came to my locker I showed them the note in grief. I can tell by the look on their faces that they too had received notes or text from A. "A for…" I hesitated before I said it but it had to come out "… Alison". "NO!" the girls said in unison. "It can't be it just can't" stuttered Emily who was obviously in more shock than any of us. "Ali's body was found by the police she is buried and I'm sure as hell sure that nobody not even Ali can send a text or put a note in someone's locker while dug 50 feet into the ground". "Whoever it is we have to find out. My place let's say 7?" Spencer said. We all agreed and headed to class. What could be the surprise I mutter to myself searching my brain through what could be so important that A had to put a note in my locker? I was so lost in thought that I bumped into someone without looking up I immediately say sorry and bend to the floor to get my books. The person who I bumped into also bent over to help me that's when I saw who it was. It was Noel, Noel Khan. "Don't mention it" he replied. Ugh why does he have to be so perfect? "Which class you heading to?" he asked. After a slight hesitation I reply "English, you?" "Same here" he answers, "You wouldn't want to walk with me… would you?" I stood motionless. After a good 2 minutes of staring into his eyes I respond and say "we're going to the same class I wouldn't see the harm in it." He chuckled "always a smooth talker" he muttered under his breath and gestured his hand to the direction of the room.

 **Noel's POV**

Oh my god I can't believe this is happening she said yes. Ok Noel think, think what does she like what are her hobbies, struck up a conversation about that. "Uh so what do you do for fun?" great Noel real smooth you're meant to be a Khan what the hell has gotten into you. "Well I really enjoy photography" said Aria with her voice echoing through the empty hallway. "Photography wow have you entered any competitions?" "Well I don't really have an expensive camera or anything I just like to adjust a couple things in my room take a picture of it and edit it, nothing to fancy." She answered. "Fancy or no fancy, expensive camera or phone I would vote for you any day" I said making her blush which made her even cuter than ever. I added a grin the one that wooed any girl. She said nothing, just smiled. I was so lost in her round hazel eyes that I completely forgot about class. "Um isn't English in that room?" she pointed to the room I had walked past unknowingly, "ha-ha yeah I guess it is." I opened the door sheepishly for her. "Hmm what a true gentleman never knew that about you" with a chuckle I replied "there are many things you don't know about me Aria." With that we took or seats.


	2. They Finally Realise

**Aria's POV**

I was so happy about my walk with Noel I had completely forgotten about my surprise I look around the room seeing nothing unusual. It was until I laid eyes on the teacher. Then in a split second I realised what my surprise had been. It was him, the guy from Ireland. My teacher was the guy that I had been a relationship with when I took a vacation to Ireland. Of course I had ended things once my vacation was finished I mean a long distance relationship would never work. But why is he in Rosewood, and why is he my teacher? Did he purposely check my classes to see which subjects I was in? Is he a stalker? Is he this A person? Once again my brain flooded with questions. When he looked up he didn't react at all, as if we had never met in Ireland. "Hello everyone my name is Mr Fitz and I will be taking your English classes." The rest of the period was just a blur I can't remember anything it's like I just blacked out. I couldn't wait for school end; all I wanted all I needed was answers. Suddenly I hear a voice echoing in the back of my head crashing my train of thoughts. I look up and once again I see his pure face, how can he have not one scar or one dint in his face I wondered. "Hey Noel, what's up?" "I am holding a party on Saturday and I was wondering if you would like to come" he said. "Um I'll think about it" I replied with a sly smile on my face. He looked shocked, I'm pretty sure that's the first time any girl or anyone for that matter has rejected an invite to a Khan's party. Once it the clock reached 6:50 I left the house and headed to Spencer's place. I had explained everything to the girls. How I thought that Mr. Fitz was A how it would explain everything. The girls just looked startled. Finally after a couple minutes Emily spoke "but why would he be targeting us too I mean how does he even know us?" After a few hesitations I responded and said "I spoke about you girls when I was there I explained how Ali went messing and how you girls were my rock and how without you…" I paused "WHAT!" they all said in perfect sync. "With the note or text that A had sent you were it something personal something only Ali would have known?" Spencer responded first "yeah it was." "Mine was too" said Hanna, lastly Emily "me three". "Ezra said that he knew Ali that they had met in a pub and dated for a long time she must off tell all of our secrets and that's how he knows everything."

 **Noel's POV**

How could she reject me like that? If she doesn't even want to go to my party I don't even have the slightest chance of her dating me. UGGGHHH why is she so hard to get? "Girl problems bro" said Eric. "You don't even know" I answered. "Ok tell me what happened" Once I finished telling him about Aria he just stared at me in amusement and cracked up in laughter. "It's not funny bro, what do I do?" "Well firstly work on your flirting skills" Eric cracked up even more this time shedding a few tears. "I'm serious bro any girl I wanted I had gotten in the click of a finger. I don't know what's wrong with her." "What's wrong with her, or what's wrong with you mate have you even tried to be her friend to get to know her?" said Eric calmly "what about being friend zoned that's the last thing I want to happen." "What do you know about her?" replied Eric as if he hadn't heard a word I was just saying "well I know she likes photography" "anything else?" he asked "no not really just that but she has a great personality: she's funny and sweet and caring and smart" "Oh my God bro you're in love" said Eric who was no longer laughing but shocked to say the least. "Nah man no I'm not" "yes you are this explains everything why you're so bad at flirting why you're feeling so upset cause she rejected you, it all adds up." Replied an eager Eric who never thought he would see his brother like this. "Oh my God I'm in love"


	3. It all Fell into Place

**Aria's POV**

I jumped out of bed like a kangaroo. I was so happy we had found out who A was so we can end this madness of threats and rumours and to top it off it was a Friday. Aria skipped down the stairs and stole a piece of toast from Mike's hand and started biting. "Hey what's got you in such a jolly mood?" asked Mike. "It's Friday everybody loves when it's Friday." Mike just shrugged and walked off he's been in such a bad mood ever since he found about mum and dad. She drove her car to school and parked it right next to Spencer's Jeep. Once she had spotted Noel in the hall she ambled towards him once she tapped him on the shoulders he immediately turned around and that charming smile appeared once again.

"Hey Aria"

"Hey Noel I just wanted to tell you that I was just kidding yesterday when I said I'd think about it."

"You were?"

"Yeah I was just messing with you, I just felt like making you feel rejection at least once in your life."

Noel chuckled and said "so you can make it" I blushed and replied "Of course I can what time?"

"Uh just come around 7 or 8."

"Ok I'll be there."

I waltzed up to the table the girls were sitting on. "Which side of the bed did you wake up off this morning?" asked Spencer who was surprised to see me this cheerful. "Well let's just say a little someone had a chat with another someone." "You spoke to ? What did he say?" Hanna said eagerly. "Oh no I'm so sorry I totally forgot I had to speak to him" I said feeling flustered. "Wow this someone must have made you very happy." Said Emily smiling, she finally saw her friend happy again. "Yeah it was wonderful" "Well are you going to tell us who it was?" asked Hanna who was growing very impatient. "Ok it was… Noel Khan." "No way!" said Spencer, once I nodded the girls squealed in excitement jumping up and down. Trying to get them to sit back down was like putting a lion back in its den. "Are you going to his party I hear it's going to be hectic." Cried Emily who was still squealing, "Yeah I am" "Oh my God you know what that means." Hanna shrieked "What?" I asked obliviously, "There is going to be a game of truth or dare, and you know whenever the Khan's play things get out of hand: Secrets get out, kissing is involved" Spencer finished. My eyes glistened when Spencer said kissing oh I do hope that I kiss him.


	4. Truth

**Still Aria's POV**

The rest of school went past in a flash. Before I knew it I was deciding what outfit I should wear to the party. Finally I picked out a tight leather dress that reached mid-thigh. "You going to Khan's party aren't you?" a deep voice asked, "Yeah I am what about you?" I replied "Did you forget I'm grounded?" Mike said. I saw the hurt look in his eyes being grounded sucks, seeing your sister constantly going out and you being stuck in a tiny hole sucks even more. "I can cover for you if you want to come; we can say were going for dinner or something." "Me dinner with you, do you really think our parents are gonna believe that?" Mike said without reluctance. "Don't you want to come?" I asked, "Ok fine but if they don't believe it I'm pinning it on you" Mike said after a minute of pause. I nodded and leaded him out.

 **Noel's POV**

Ugh where is she? I thought to myself it was 8:30 and she still wasn't here, her friends were all here: Hanna, Emily and even Spencer but no sight of Aria. "Hey Noel" I hear a soft voice say from behind me. Relief crushed over me I turn around to see a beautiful slender figure standing behind me. Woah she looks amazing, ok Noel keep calm play it cool come on man you can do this. "Oh hey Aria, did you just get here or?" "Yeah Mike and I just got here it kind of took a while to convince our parents that we were going out 'together'." "Hahaha wow how'd you pull that off" I asked, she never really answered she just laughed it off. "Do you want to go to the game room? I asked after a few minutes. "Yeah sure why not" she answered. I lead her to the game room where Eric and CeCe were hung in a game of truth. "What are they playing?" Aria asked, "Truth, kind of like truth or dare but without the dare part, you have 60 seconds to ask as many questions as possible to the other player, only rule is you have to be completely honest." I explained, "Want to give it a shot?" Aria asked. I gave her a beady glare then shouted "We're next me and Montgomery."

60 seconds starts now

"Roughly how many relationships have you had?" Aria started

"Haha around 30 - 40, at what age did you lose you virginity?" Noel continued

"Who says I've lost it? How many of those relationships were actually serious?"  
After a couple questions Aria finally asked

"Why are you single?"

"I'm not sure I understand the question"

"You're Noel Khan from what I've heard you've got a cue of girls waiting to date you, why aren't you dating any of them?"

"Let's just say I have my eye on…"

"TIMES UP!" Shouted Eric interrupting his brother before things got interesting. "Wow that was a pretty heated match if you asked me, you two should become a thing." I quickly replied "well nobody is asking you Eric" Aria just laughed it off I don't know what she was thinking though. "I should start to get going, by the time I find Mike it'll be really late how long can one dinner go for right." "I'll help you find him." After a couple minutes of searching we finally found Mike dancing with a couple girls. On the way to her car Aria asked, "Why did you answer so quickly back to your brother when he said that?" I didn't know what to say, should I tell her the truth or should I just back it up with some cliché phrase? "I just didn't want you feeling uncomfortable" I replied, "Oh okay" said Aria sounding a little disappointed. "Well that's me" she said pointing to her car "thanks for the awesome night" "Anytime" I replied waving my hand as they got into the car. "Bye" whispered Aria, "Goodnight Aria" I replied with a gentle tone. With that she drove into the darkness.


	5. That Question

**Two Weeks Later**

 **Aria's POV**

Nothing has gone to plan, ever since I let Mike have a little taste of freedom he has been sneaking off to more of Noel's parties and even stealing things from other people's houses. It's even been two weeks since my game with Noel and we haven't talked at all. Maybe he isn't interested; maybe it was just Noel being friendly. Ugh I wish that the time hadn't gone off, who's he waiting for? She's got to be someone really important if he is waiting for her.

 **Noel's POV**

I just don't know how to tell her, or even if I should tell her that night I was so close to telling her and I didn't even care if I did I just wanted to but now I'm having second thoughts. "Hey Noel" I heard from a distance, "Oh hey Sean what's up?" "Nothing much I was just thinking about asking Hanna out today for dinner" Sean replied "Why are you thinking about it, she's already your girlfriend just ask to hang out with her. I'm the one who should be thinking about asking someone out" I replied in one whole breath "Woah Noel Khan's thinking about asking someone out that never happens, she must be someone you really like" Sean answered back without hiding his shock, he continued by asking "Who is this girl that's so important anyway?" Without hesitation I answered "Actually one of Hanna's close friends."

 **Aria's POV**

"Hey Han how's it going?" I asked Hanna as she walked up to my locker:

"Guess what?" she asked almost immediately. "What is it" I replied startled

"Sean just asked me out for dinner at my place"

"Yeah so… Why are you excited he's your boyfriend isn't he meant to do that"

"Shhhh sweetie I'm not done yet, when Sean asked me out Noel asked if he could tag along"

That's so weird why would he ask to tag along he would basically be third wheeling.

"I know what you're thinking why would he ask to tag along it's not something he would do right, well once again I'm not done he asked if he could tag along and if you could come too…"

"Wait what; I don't get it, why would I come?"

"…IT'S GONNA BE A DOUBLE DATE!" Hanna screamed

"WHAT NO WAY"

"YES WAY! WE'RE GONNA ORDER A PIZZA AND TALK ALL NIGHT!"

"Woah Han don't get to ahead of yourself I'm not sure I want to do this"

"What? Why not? Aria knock yourself out of it it's Noel Khan the boy you've liked since sixth grade"

"I know, I know it's just with everything going on at home Mike's gotten worse, Mum's thinking of moving out maybe it's too much"

"Just think about it okay. Maybe what you really need is a night off of all the things going on in your life."

"I'll think about it'

"Okay, text me if you change your mind though I need to know ASAP."

She smiled and ambled across the corridor towards Mona. Maybe she's right, maybe all I need is just a break from life my grounded brother is getting more freedom I do. He's off to parties while I'm just sitting in my room all day. You know what, Hanna's right I do need a night off. I flipped out my phone from my pocket and texted Hanna "Hey forget about what I said before I'm in –Aria" I took a deep breath and headed for class.


	6. That Date

**Still Aria's POV**

I was driving home from school and I was already freaking out. I didn't know what to wear, I didn't know how I was going to act I didn't know anything. I instantaneously texted Hanna, "Fashion Crisis come immediately". Within 10 minutes Hanna was already on my doorstep waiting for me to come home. I led her upstairs to my room, the minute she step foot in my room she started rampaging through my closet. In a matter of seconds Hanna had had a full outfit for me. She had chosen a slim red dress with had a bare back and showed cleavage. "Hey Han just a reminder it's pizza at your place not Spaghetti Bolognese at a 5 star restaurant." We both burst into laughter and I eventually got Hanna to change her mind. After many attempts Hanna finally found the perfect outfit, before I knew it I was wearing a black crop top that ended just above my rib cage with a high waisted red skirt. "Perfect" Hanna exclaimed "Now let's just find you a cute pair if booties ah great here they are" she tied the outfit up with a pair of combat heels "Now you're ready for your date" Hanna squealed out. "Are you sure? Is it ok?" I asked repetitively, "You look amazing, Noel is totally going to flip out when he sees you in that get tup." "Ok then, I'm ready let's get moving" "Uh not just yet you're not. Sit!" I gave her a confused look but still headed for my chair, once I sat down Hanna had the brush in her hand that very moment I knew this was a bad idea. She didn't even let me look in the mirror when she was done she spun me to the mirror. My hair is in a cute messy bun with little hairs left out on each side: she had layered my eyelashes with thick mascara and had coated my lips with a dull yet bright red. "NOW you're ready for your date" Hanna added, "Jungle Red Ali's colour" I pointed out "Yeah well now you're rocking it" Hanna said, "Han I'm not sure I can do this, I mean like I said before with everything going on with Mike it's reminding me of exactly how I used to act like when Ali got missing." "Aria listen to me, the past is the past, you can't look back, what happened that night happened we can't undo anything, and besides why focus on the past when there is a hot jock waiting for you in the present." Hanna managed to get a chuckle from me with that last line. "Your right, let's go" I said, "Let's" Hanna continued.

 **Noel's POV**

Was it a good idea asking her out? What if she decides to change her mind? What if I get stood up? "Woah dude relax your hands are sweating like Niagara Falls" Says Sean "Aria's gotten you really worked up man, you must really like…" *The bell rings* Great talk about saved by the bell. Sean opens the door and I see her amble into the house God she looks breathtaking, she looks absolutely incredible, I don't think I've ever seen her with her hair up she looks spectacular. "Hi Noel" she says, I try to reply but nothing comes out I am literally lost for words I quickly clear my throat "Hey Aria, you look great" I see a pink stain form across her cheeks. Yes score, you made her blush great! "I'll go order the pizza now" Says Hanna and quickly leaves the room. "So Aria have you been taking any new pictures lately?" I ask "Uh kind of I just found a whole lot of dolls in the attic so I've taken a couple snaps of them but other than that not really." "Oh ok cool". Dinner was going downhill fast so I decided to strike up another conversation about photography,

"You know you should really enter a photography contest, Hanna tells me your photos are amazing."

"Hanna's forced to say that she's my best friend"

"Hahaha, well maybe you should show me one day and I can judge for myself"

"Only people who are really close to me can see my photography"

"Well, I'm planning on getting closer"

I reached out for her hand across the table and started to fall into a deep gaze staring into here hazel eyes once again. We had held the gaze together for a good 5 minutes until Hanna had interrupted "Sorry to disturb you two but Aria has to go do the dishes" "Why does Aria have to do the dishes it's your house" I stubbornly asked Hanna but before she could open her mouth Aria replied "It was a stupid bet I lost, now because of that any time I come to Han's place I have to clean the dishes." "Well that sucks" I replied "Yeah tell me about it, why don't you come not help just keep me company?" She added a smile right after she finished talking; I had formed a grin on my face and said "Yeah sure, why not you could tell me more about your hobbies" We strolled into the kitchen her hand in mine and mine in hers.

 **Aria's POV**

I turned on the tap on, and filled the sink with soap and water, "So tell me more about this bet, you must have been really confident if you agreed to do the dishes every time you come here." He asked "There is no bet, I just asked Hanna to say that because I wanted to do this…" I put my hand in the foamy water and splashed it all over him. "Oh no you didn't." he retorted and managed to get my hair and clothes all wet in one single splash we both burst into laughter. We were so busy laughing and the floor was so wet that we slipped, Noel on the floor and me on top of him, suddenly the laughter stopped I was hypnotised by his icy blue eyes he whispers "You know I never got the chance to tell you who I was waiting for." His lips crash onto mine, it's like no other kiss I've ever had before not with Ezra not with anybody, I feel fireworks in my stomach, he wasn't too rough but wasn't too soft, his tongue slid slowly into my mouth and mine into his, it was perfect, everything about this moment was perfect, that was until Hanna interrupted. "Woah what happened here?" Hanna asked, I quickly get off of Noel and help him up his thin white top sticking onto his stomach clearly showing his 6 pack. "Sorry Han I promise I'll clean it up" I sneered "Nah it's all good I'll do it, I just came in to say that its 11pm shouldn't you be getting home" She asked "Oh shoot yeah I actually should, thanks for everything Han" Once I finished Noel started "I'll walk you out" I just gave him smile and nod. Once we have reached the front porch he pulled me close and whispered "Thank you for the amazing night." I whispered back "Maybe the next time your free we could do it again?" Our faces only inches apart he says, "We could do it again anytime" he says, he adds a grin and closes the gap between us with another heart fluttering kiss. "Goodnight Noel" "Goodnight Aria"


	7. Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note: I am so so so sorry for not updating in a while. I just got back from a long holiday in Europe unfortunately i didn't have access to a computer there so I couldn't update for you guys I am so sorry.**

 **Noel's POV**

For once in a long time I wake up with a smile painted across my face. Last night was just incredible it was more than I was ever hoping for. Aria looked amazing, I just can't wait to see her beautiful face once again at school. This has gotta be the first time I am actually excited about going to school I get ready in a flash somehow I managed to put something decent on, brush my hair and teeth all under five minutes I quickly grab a protein bar and head out of the house. I get to school and I see Aria's car in the car park, yes I get to talk to her before school starts. Luckily I find a parking right next to wear she is parked. I march the hallways and find her next to Emily's locker talking to Emily and Spencer. Is she telling them what happened last night? Oh now Hanna's come of course they're gonna find out now she has the biggest mouth of them all.

 **Aria's POV**

"So have you told them yet?" I hear Hanna behind me say.

"Tell us what?" Emily asks "Yeah Aria what secrets are you hiding from us now?" Said Spencer

"Well..." I started "You obviously now how I went out on a double date with Noel, Hanna and Shaun right?" They both nodded their heads eagerly, I explained what he said to me at dinner and both their mouths dropped, "Ok guys try not to hide your astonishment" I said amused. "That's not even the best part" Hanna snickered as she looked at me. "Anyway after dinner I managed to get him into the kitchen where I splashed water all over him, so eventually we slipped and…" I paused "AND?" Spencer asked "We kissed; it was so amazing I fell on top of him and we gazed into each other's eyes it was just the perfect moment for it to happen."

"OMG Aria are you serious?" Emily asked with her eyes so wide out it looked like her eyeballs were going to pop out of her sockets any moment

"I saw it with my own eyes Em" Hanna replied. "Wow, that's perfect right? I mean you've liked him since grade six." Spencer said. "But Aria are you sure about this, I mean just around a month ago you found out that Ezra was a stalker." Emily asked "Yeah I'm sure, I really haven't felt this way to any other guy." I answered "Okay, as long as your happy that's all I care about." She gave a warming smile and Hanna yelled out "GROUP HUG" we all squished together me being the tiniest became the most squished of all.

"Am I interrupting something" I hear a deep voice ask, I look behind me and see Noel I giggled "Hey Noel", he continued his joke and said "I can come back later if you guys aren't finished… Nah just kidding, is it ok if I borrow Aria though?"

"Yeah sure borrow her anytime" Hanna said with a sly face. Noel just laughed it off and reached out for my hand. I clasped my hand into his and walked towards his locker. "So I was thinking a lot about yesterday and how we had such a good night so I was thinking why not do it again tonight, of course ditch Hanna and Sean and let it just be us two we could go catch a movie or go for ice-cream I completely understand if you think it's too soon…" I cut him off there I stood on my tippy toes and tried to get as high as I can. Even with my 3 inch wedges I still couldn't beat his height. "Movies sounds great" I give him a kiss on the cheek and left.


	8. Truth be Told

**Still Aria's POV**

Noel had picked me up at 7:30 we are now halfway to the movies and nowhere closer to finding out what we are going to watch yet. "How about a nice Romance" I ask "Blech no thanks" he added a smile which made the comment less harsh. "How about a great action with lots of blood and guts" My look said it all and he said no more. "How are you with horror films" he finally asks after 10 minutes of silence. "Well I'd probably be hugging you the whole movie." "Well then horror it is." He added with a nifty smile. "Ok then, just don't be too surprised if we come out of the film and your arm has lost all its circulation." "Fine with me as long as you're the only one cutting it" He grinned and cruised the rest of the way.

 **Noel's POV**

"Well you weren't wrong about me losing my circulation" "I tried to warn you, you just wouldn't listen." She said grinning. "Hey I'm not complaining, having Aria Montgomery hugging onto my arm for a good hour and a half isn't so bad, in fact it isn't bad at all." I said sneering. "My my would you look at that, Noel Kahn is in the same movies I am" said Prudence Finn one of my many exes damn it why does she always have to be there at the worst moments. "My my what do you know it's Prudence Finn butting into other people's business… Well then again what's new" "Well well what do we have here?" she asked while gesturing to Aria "Fresh meat I see, what are you gonna do with this one? Get her hopes up then dump her? I give you two a week maybe two if you're lucky, he'll take all the innocence you have then use it like it's some kind of garbage, like it's some kind of trophy that he can show off to all his friends. Trust me on this one, dump him before he has a chance to do anything to you" "Prudence please stop" I beg. "YOU can't tell me what to do anymore" She said pointing the finger. "What are you drunk or something" I hear Aria say her once petite and kind voice getting fiercer with every sentence. "You barge in here interrupt our conversation and start yabbering about how I shouldn't be with him, correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you break up with him if there is someone that should be heartbroken in this conversation right now it's him." She said now pointing the finger at me. Prudence left without saying a word. Our once amazing night out went had crashed in just a second. We stepped into my car and drove off being swallowed by the darkness. "Look Aria I'm sorry about that I didn't know she was going to be there or that she was gonna be that bad." I looked at her with sorrow. Her petite voice was once again alive "It's fine Noel really, like you said you've had heaps of relationships your gonna have exes that were going to whether we like it or not run into." "Yeah but I just don't feel like an amazing girl like you has to be abused every time we see an ex." All she did was smile, and that's all she had to do, her smile just lights my heart up. "The things she said about you being fresh meat and how I was going to use you and then leave you…" I got cut off by Aria "Listen Noel I don't care about the things that you've done in the past honest. It's just one thing that she said that got me." I stared into her eyes as a sign to go on, "When she said that our relationship was only going to last a week, is it true?" I pulled the car over we had reached her home but it was obvious she was still waiting for an answer. "No Aria it won't, you you're different from the other girls I've dated. You don't constantly whinge about how you broke a nail or how your fake tan turned more orange than brown. You're not the same wannabe Barbies that I always date. I'm always constantly looking for someone that's different from all that, and I've finally found one. I found you and I don't ever want to lose you. I love you Aria Montgomery."

 **Aria's POV**

Omg did Noel Kahn just say he loved me? But, but we've only been on one proper date, what the hell is going on. Wait Aria shut up he's still talking… "I know that we've only been on two dates and the first one wasn't even classified as one but still. The way I feel with you I've never felt it with any other girl. I've known for a while now that I've had these feelings for you but I was too scared of rejection too scared that a beautiful smart girl like you would go for a jock like me but tonight, tonight it just clarified things for me, the way you stood up for yourself, for us tonight it was just amazing and the way you took it saying that you didn't care about what stupid things I've done in the past it's just like you're an angel. Now I know that if you want to take it slow I totally understand." Then before I knew it I was kissing him, I was softer than the other night but it was still just incredible. His hand was tangling into my hair and my palms on his jawline it was like nothing in the world could stop us. I pulled apart and replied only four words "I love you too" he let out a smile not his usual smirk or grin it was a genuine smile of happiness. In that moment we were invincible.


End file.
